The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a sub-word line driver.
As semiconductor devices become more and more integrated, a hot electron induced punchthrough (HEIP) phenomenon of PMOS transistors may increase. For controlling the HEIP phenomenon, various research, such as regarding a layout of a semiconductor device, have been conducted.